ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Fabian Fox (TV series) characters
Here's the list of friends for the Fabian Fox animated series. Characters Main Characters Fabian Fox * Fabian Fox: A 16-years old red fox and the protagonist of the show. * Rafael Raccoon: A 19-years old raccoon, Fabian's best friend since childhood. * Pablo Opossum: A 18-years old opossum, one of Fabian's friends * Hector Hawk: '''A 17-years old red-tailed hawk, one of Fabian's friends * '''Benjamin Bear: A 21-years old brown bear, one of Fabian's friends, unlike in the movie where he is mute, he can talk. * Cindy: Fabian's girlfriend and a human girl. * Lionel the Ferrari: A Enzo Ferrari that can talk. Cartoon City P.I. * Felipe Fernandez: A private detective who appears in his own segment. * Jaime Ñuñez: Felipe's 17-years old sidekick who only appears in segments starring him and Felipe. Mampato * Mampato - TBD. * Ogu - TBD. * Marama - TBD. * Xse - TBD. Condorito * Condorito - The main character of the segment based on the comic strip. He is voiced by TBD. * Yayita - Condorito's love interest. She is voiced by TBD. * Mr. Chuma (Don Chuma) - Condorito's best friend who like to had a time with him. He is voiced by TBD. * Condy (Coné) - Condorito's nephew who uses a tablet. He is voiced by TBD. * Mr. Quasimodo - Yayita's father. He is voiced by TBD. * Mrs. Tremebunda - Yayita's mother and Condorito's mother-in-law who is short-tempered when Condorito marries his daughter. He is voiced by TBD. * Tin Throat (Garganta de Lata) - A thin guy who likes drinking is one of Condorito's friends. He is voiced by TBD. * Ungenio Gonzales - A not-so-smart guy who is one of Condorito's friends. He is voiced by TBD. * Egghead (Huevoduro) - A white guy who is one of Condorito's friends. He is voiced by TBD. Morrison Hostel * Celeste Morrison - A monster-human hybrid girl who had a demonic form when she's angry and the main protagonist of the segment. She is voiced by TBD. * Timothy Morrison (Tirso Morrison) - A specter-like monster who always holds a lantern. He is voiced by TBD. * Abraham Morrison (Abelardo Morrison)- A green Frankenstein-like monster who is the dumbest of the members. He is voiced by TBD. * Farrah Morrison (Fátima Morrison) - A monster who had three eyes who is the cook of the hostel. She is voiced by TBD. * Sophie Morrison (Socorro Morrison) - A loving monster who loves everything, specially humans. She is voiced by TBD. * Thing - Celeste's pet dog who barks, but communicates with other animal sounds. His vocals are made by TBD. Jun-Hi * Jun-Hi - A stupid girl who fights evil and the protagonist of the segment. She is voiced by TBD. * Sim C - A armadillo thief who is mistaken as a master by Jun-Hi. He is voiced by TBD. Piggy Doggy * Piggy Doggy (Chanchiperri) - A evil blue pig-dog hybrid who hates Goodness and the anti-hero of the segment. He is voiced by TBD. * Dog-Chan (Perrichan) - A brown dog who is Piggy Doggy's partners. The League of Semi-Heroes * Vertigo - A sick pre-teen who has the ability to fly, but he had fear of height. He is voiced by TBD. * Astigmato - A pre-teen who had the ability to burn metal with laser vision, but at close-range. He is voiced by TBD. * Atarantis - A forgotful pre-teen who had the ability to run at super speed, but always forget where he is going. He is voiced by TBD. Pepe, a Square in a Round World * Pepe - A grey square who borns in the round world and the main protagonist of the segment. He is voiced by TBD. * Pancho - A childish blue circle who is Pepe's best friend. He is voiced by TBD. * Patricia (Petunia) - A good nature green circle who is Pepe's love interest. She is voiced by TBD. * Mr. Pythagoras (Pitágoras) - A Spanish triangle who is Pepe's neighbor and Pancho thinks that he's a bad guy. He is voiced by TBD. Telonio and his Demons * Telonio - A silent and anguished boy who had a great skill at jazz and the main protagonist of the segment. * Melodia - A happy girl who is Telonio's love interest. She is voiced by TBD. * The Demon Trio - A pesky trio of demons, consist in: ** Lula - A happy go-luck yellow demon who wears a pink dress. ** Melon (Melonio) - A ill-tempered hairy red demon who is the rudest demon. He is voiced by TBD. ** Omo (Oño) - A sad blob-like blue demon who always cry. He is voiced by TBD. Jaime the Monkey * Jaime the Monkey - A comical monkey who finds things to do in the Caribe City and the main protagonist of the segment. He is voiced by TBD. Guacho * Guacho - A silent Argentine character who always gets troubled by the Llama and the main protagonist of the segment. * The Llama - A clumsy llama who is Guacho's troublemaking good friend and the other main protagonist of the segment. Student vs. Buller * Francisco de la Roja - A 15 years old student who needs to get rid of Gary and the main protagonist of the segment. He is voiced by TBD. * Danilo Carmona - A 13 years old student who is Francisco's best friend. He is voiced by TBD. * Romina Muñoz - A 14 years old girl who is Francisco's girlfriend. She is voiced by TBD. The Objects Are Alive! Blue Guy * Blue Guy (Hombre Azul) - A Hippie-like blue guy who likes the peace and the main protagonist of the segment. He is voiced by TBD. Carlos the Pizza Delivery Pudu * Carlos the Pudu - A 17 years old pudú who is the pizza delivery guy of the Araucaria Pizzeria and the main protagonist of the segment. He is voiced by TBD. * Antonio the Huemul - A 23 years old south andean.deer who is Carlos' older brother and the founder of Araucaria Pizzeria. He is voiced by TBD. Signals * Steven (Esteban) - A stop sign who is a traffic officer and the main protagonist of the segment. He is voiced by TBD. * Phil (Ceda) - A yield sign who is Steven's best friend and partner. He is voiced by TBD. * Alexandra (Alejandra) - A curve to the right sign who is Steven's love interest. She is voiced by TBD. La Roja Champions * Alexis Sanchez - A dog who is the leader of the champions. * Arturo Vidal - A cat who is a member of the champions. * Claudio Bravo - A grizzly bear who is a member of the champions. * Gary Medel - A mouse who is a member of the champions. * Eduardo Vargas - A fox who is a member of the champions. Kimono Sakura * Kasumi/Kimono Sakura - A kimono girl who is secretly a kung-fu girl and the main protagonist of the segment. She is voiced by TBD. * Master Yin-Yang - A sensei who is Kasumi's kung-fu master. He is voiced by TBD. * Daisuke - A ninja who is Kasumi's partner. He is voiced by TBD. * Hitoshi - A karate boy who is Daisuke's best friend. He is voiced by TBD. * Mikami - A natural loving girl who is Kasumi's best friend. She is voiced by TBD. Stu the Farmer Rabbit * Stu (Stú)- A farmer rabbit who owns a farm and the main protagonist of the segment. He is voiced by TBD. * Bonita - A rabbit who is Stu's homeworking wife. She is voiced by TBD. * Eduardo - A horse who is Stu's personal servant. He is voiced by TBD. * Viviana - A sheep who is Stu's clothing designer. She is voiced by TBD. * Gabriela - A chicken who is the chef at Stu's farm. She is voiced by TBD. * Petunia - A pig who had long ruby hair. She is voiced by TBD. * Egglina (Huevolina) - A chick who is Gabriela's daughter and cooking assistant. * Meow (Miau) - A cat who likes to heard music with his banjo. He is voiced by TBD. * T-Bone (Huesote) - A dog who likes to carry haystack with his cart. He is voiced by TBD. Recurring Characters Fabian Fox *'Fabricio Fox' - an adult red fox who is Fabian's kind-hearted father, he is voiced by TBD *'Fatima Fox' - an adult vixen who is Fabian's workhacolic mother, she is voiced by TBD *'Dr. Rivera' - a man who is the doctor at the clinic *'Principal Eduardo Galindo' - a prinicpal of Fabian's school. He cares for Fabian and his friends, voiced by TBD. *'Agent Donaldo' - a tiger who is a secret agent of the ACHI (Agencia Chilena Hiper-Ideal). *'Agent Sandra' - a hedgehog who is a secret agent of the ACHI (Agencia Chilena Hiper-Ideal). *'The Fennecs' **'Felix Fennec' - a fennec fox who is Fabian's cousin. **'Uncle Fernando Fennec' - a fennec fox who is Fabian's uncle. **'Aunt Florinda Fennec' - a fennec fox who is Fabian's aunt. *'Mauricio the Bus' - a tour bus who is Mauricio's long-lost best friend. *'Professor Marcelina Valenzuela' - a old lady who is the teacher at Fabian's class. *'Bernardo Casandro' - a penguin who is the reporter of MNN Noticias. *'Coach' - a dim-witted elephant who is the coach. *'Raúl and Ramona Raccoon' - TBD. *'Pancho and Penelope Opossum' - TBD. *'Homero and Helena Hawk' - TBD. *'Bernardo and Betina Bear' - TBD. *'Igor' - TBD. *'Dr. Emeric Cotona' - a man who is the assistant of Dr. Ramiro. *'Teresa Turtle' - a 16 years old turtle who is Fabian's long-time friend. *'Reinaldo Rabbit' - a 17 years old rabbit who is Fabian's long-time friend. *'Johnny McCloud' - an American red fox who helps Fabian to return to Chile and a international friend. *'Marco the Magician Teacher' - a man who is the teacher at the magic school. *'Amando de la Tierra' - a man who is a farmer at the countryside. *'Dr. Jaurez' - an ant who is the hypnotist at the therapy clinic. *'Facundo Fox' - an arctic fox who is Fabian's faraway cousin. *'Professor Galindo Atomo' - TBD. *'Kanji' - TBD. *'Chief Hernán' - TBD. *'The Talking Tree' - TBD. Cartoon City P.I. *'Maria' - TBD. *'Lt. Ramirez' - TBD. Mampato *'Rosie' (Rosita) - TBD. *'Uncle Eusebio' - TBD. *'Kuka' - TBD. *'Rena' - TBD. *'Wamba' - TBD. *'Tato' - TBD. *'Kolofón' - TBD. Condorito *'Cat-eater' (Comegato) - TBD. *'Angel Hairs' (Cabellos de Ángel) - TBD. *'Fonola' - TBD. *'Che Copete' - TBD. *'Father Venice' (Padre Venancio) - TBD. *'Tomato' (Tomate) - TBD. *'Poncho' (Titicaco) - TBD. *'Mr. Max Greedly' (Don Máximo Tacaño) - TBD. *'Miss Peppy' (Misiá Petita) - TBD. *'Yuyito' - TBD. Morrison Hostel Jun-Hi Piggy Doggy *'Antoniette' (Avelinda) - TBD. *'Piggy Doggy's Mom' - TBD. *'Mayor of Goodness' - TBD. The League of Semi-Heroes *'General Workman' (General Cochijunti) - *'Judgement the Cat' (Juicio) - Pepe, a Square in a Round World *'Mayor of Circle Town' - TBD. Telonio and his Demons Jaime the Monkey Guacho Student vs. Buller The Objects Are Alive! Blue Guy Carlos the Pizza Delivery Pudu Signals La Roja Champions Kimono Sakura Stu the Farmer Rabbit Antagonists Fabian Fox *'Federico Ferret' - TBD Cartoon City P.I. Mampato Condorito Morrison Hostel * Boris Acavedo - A boy who tries to destroy the Morrisons, but failling, and the main antagonist of the segment. Jun-Hi Piggy Doggy The League of Semi-Heroes Pepe, a Square in a Round World Telonio and his Demons Jaime the Monkey Guacho Student vs. Buller The Objects Are Alive! Blue Guy Carlos the Pizza Delivery Pudu Signals La Roja Champions Kimono Sakura Stu the Farmer Rabbit Category:Fabian Fox Havoc! Category:Characters Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:Lists